


315.5: On the Fence, Could Not To Offend

by Anonymous



Category: Mission to Zyxx
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, Pleck and C-53, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The crew travel to a distant planet to locate a weapon capable of destroying the Emperor, wacky hijinks ensue. Also there was a lack of diverse nasty fics in this fandom so uh... here you guys go I guess.
Relationships: C-53/Pleck Decksetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	315.5: On the Fence, Could Not To Offend

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this as in character as possible while still allowing wiggle room for nsfw hijinks. Enjoy!

Another day, another desperate attempt made by the crew of the Bargarean Jade to recruit the forces of a planet to take up arms against the Emperor. This time, the band of misfits found themselves on Gailon, a planet that, according to Nermut’s debriefing, possessed the ability to create some kind of super weapon that could fire a beam into the planet crusher crusher and weaken the Emperor’s forces, if they were persuaded to do so. Unfortunately, the information regarding  _ what _ the crew needed to do in order to gain the favor of the people was left up to the lird’s subpar interpretation, as it typically was, and was absent of some crucial details regarding  _ how _ this planet created their super weapon. The crew was asked to “meet with the head scientist of the planet” and “secure the weapon no matter what the cost,” but when pressed for further details, Nermut simply became flustered and refused to provide any other information, instead offering to Dar specifically a very cryptic, “Know that whatever happens down there I care for you and this baby with all of my heart, please please  _ please  _ be safe.” To which he was met with a very tired “Yeah okay,  _ bye  _ Nermie,” and an abrupt disconnect to the transmission. 

Now, having arrived, the crew made their way towards the center of the capitol, but not without taking in the sights the vast city had to offer. A vast expanse of urban architecture lay before them, but something felt… off. Pleck’s gaze wandered from the active crewmen assembling a large metal monument to the bustling street vendors peddling their wares, but one thing caught his eye in a way he wasn’t expecting; a giant billboard featuring a rather pleasant looking masculine fellow with the words “Under performing? Try GleepGlurp! Your partner will thank you!” Plastered across the bottom half.

“Hey C-53?” The one-eyed tellurian piped up, head cocking towards his friend while keeping his gaze on the billboard, “Check out that sign over there. ‘Try GleepGlurp!’, what, what is that?”

“Well,” the droid piped up, servers whirring softly as they walked, “GleepGlurp is a potent performance enhancing drug that relaxes the muscles and stimulates blood flow, specifically to… genitalia.”

“So it’s, yknow, like a space Viagra?”

“In a sense, yes, but… much stronger and not limited to specific types of genitalia. It’s quite popular on this side of the quadrant.”

“Wait a sec, why would they have a MASSIVE billboard for a sex drug on a planet developing a super weapon?” At this point, Dar couldn’t stop themselves from chiming in. “Pleck are you saying a planet with a super weapon  _ can’t  _ also be a sex positive planet?”

“No, no!” The boy stuttered, waving his hands, “I’m just saying that billboard is HUGE! Last time we saw something like this was in the Zenk District, and yknow I don’t wanna  _ judge  _ but-“

“Wow Papa,” AJ spoke up, leaning forward slightly to peer past Dar to his mentor, “I dunno, sounds pretty judgemental to me. Sounds like you’re being an ass about this place being a juck planet!”

“Yeah, Pleck,” Dar spoke, a twinge of sass in their tone, “Are you saying this place  _ can’t  _ be a juck planet?”

“No! I’m not-” Pleck cut himself off with an agitated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, let’s just move on and find that head scientist Nermut told us about.”

“Alright, people! Find the scientist, lock and load, let's DO this!” AJ shouted, pulling an empty can from seemingly thin air and crushing it to his forehead.

“Mn, didn’t answer my question but okay,” Dar shrugged, continuing their pace. Within moments, the crew found themselves on the front steps of a giant industrial style building with a sign saying “Gailon Research and Technology”, which sounded like a fairly accurate place to be. With a solid grip on the handle, Pleck jerked the door open, leading everyone inside before approaching the front desk. On the other side sat a smaller, fleshy looking woman with purple skin, using her four hands to feverishly enter data into her computer. Upon seeing Pleck approach, she gave a quick glance in his direction, but made no effort to stop her busy digits.

“Can I help you?” Her voice came out gutters and tired.

“Hi!” The tellurian began with a semi-joyous tone, “I’m Zima Knight Pleck Decksetter and this is my crew. We’re here to speak to the head scientist?”

“Head scientist, Dr. Finkleboink?” The secretary groaned, her gaze moving back to her computer. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Uh-...” Pleck trailed off, looking back to his crew with a slight panic. Nermut didn’t mention anything about needing an appointment, hell, he didn’t even mention the name Finkleboink during their call! Luckily, C-53 caught the panicked eye of the pink tellurian and stepped forward.

“Uh,” voiced the droid, “We are on a diplomatic mission to take down the Emperor and as we understand it, the planet of Gailon is both not in favor of the emperor’s rule and also working on the creation of a super weapon-”

“Did someone say _ SUPER WEAPON!?” _ A boisterous voice came booming from around the corner. Simultaneously, the crew turned their gaze to a slender figure, clad in a white lab coat and clutching a clipboard. “Hi! Dr. Finkleboink at your service! Would you like to talk about the super weapon? Yes! I’m all ears!”

“Yes, hello,” the droid spoke, once again stepping forward to make himself known, “My name is C-53, this is Papa Pleck Decksetter, Security Officer Dar, and AJ-2884. We were hoping to speak to you more privately about your super weapon?”

“Oh of COURSE darlings!” The doctor hollered, their giddy energy spreading through the room like a bomb. “Come come come! Much to discuss!” And with that, the crew left the purple secretary to her typing, and made their way down a vast hall. Sounds of their footsteps echoed down the sterile corridor, the white walls lifeless and each steel door unmarked. Against the lively, brightly colored streets of the downtown area, the stark contrast was rather jarring, especially with how this particular hall seemed almost endless in nature.

“So like,” AJ chimed in, breaking the silence, “What are all of these doors for? And how can you tell what’s behind them? They all look the same!”

“Oh that’s easy!” The doctor laughed, tilting her head back towards the crew but keeping a determined pace forward, “Those are our power chambers! All you have to do is knock!”

“ _ Every  _ one of these rooms is a power chamber for the super weapon?” C-53 questioned, “Seems like a waste of space, why not simply make one large room for the generator?”

“Well we haven’t even discussed  _ HOW _ we power the beam yet!” The doctor smiled, to which they were met with a “Mmn, fair enough,” from the droid. After what seemed like an extensively long walk, the group finally found themselves in front of a supremely large metal door, to which Dr. Finkleboink excitedly shoved their clipboard under their armpit and gripped both handles. “My good people, I give you, The Hornitron 5000!” 

As the doors flung open, the crew was blinded by bright neon lights, but only for a moment before they were able to focus on what lies ahead. This room alone felt like gazing into a hollowed out skyscraper, and dead center stood what had to have been the largest ion cannon of sorts any of the four had seen in their lives. An emphatic “Woah!” escaped the lips of both the one-eyed tellurian and the himbo clone, blown away at just the sight of the weapon. This made the doctor grin from ear to ear. 

“Gaze upon my life’s work!” They cried, gesturing wildly towards the center of the chamber. “Is it not a thing of beauty!?”

“Wait,” Dar uttered, a thought popping into their brain. “You would just… enthusiastically show this to four strangers who merely asked about it? Isn’t that a  _ little _ dangerous?”

“Oh sweet Dar,” the doctor hummed, a hand still on one of the door handles, “We still haven’t  _ discussed _ the weapon, have we!? I just needed you all to see it’s beauty to fully grasp what we’re working with here!” With that, they then slammed the doors, leaving the crew to look at nothing but polished metal.

“Oh come on!” AJ groaned, “Can we see it in action!? I wanna fire it!”

“Oh we will get to that, in due time!” Smiled the doctor. At this point, the curiosity of the twelve foot tall purple being was peaked by the many, many doors extending down the hall. While Dr. Finkleboink prattled on, Dar nonchalantly made their way to one door, and, just as the doctor had mentioned, simply knocked. The sounds from the other side caused the sentient to freeze for just a moment; groaning in a rhythmic fashion they knew all too well, followed by a flustered “One moment!” from a nasally voice. They had no intention of waiting for whoever was on the other side to open the door, but found themselves in that position anyway as they had taken too much time processing this information. 

“Yea, docto- oh,” spoke a little man, half covered by the door but very clearly in the nude. 

“Whoops!” Dar practically yelled, stepping back, “Sorry, wrong door! Carry on!” Before the little man closed the door behind him, the large purple sentient caught a brief glimpse of just what exactly was going on in these rooms; walls lined with pulsating LEDs, a massive bed with multiple wires hooked up to every corner, and a small bedside table chocked full of amenities, as well as what appeared to be another small man, fully erect and sprawled upon the mattress. Dar would absolutely save that image away in the folds of their brain for a later date, but for now it was crucial information to bring back to their team.

“Yes but  _ how _ do you power the beam?” Dar overheard C-53 question as they slinked their way back to the group. Apparently the conversation really had not moved very far since they had stepped away.

“ _ I  _ think I know how they do that,” they chimed in, their gaze darting back and forth between the doctor and the door they had just knocked on. “C, we were right, this is a juck planet.”

“Wait what!?” Pleck yelped, looking back at Dar for a nonverbal confirmation that what they just said was true.

“Dar is correct!” Dr Finkleboink spoke melodically, “The power of jucking is so intense, and we have found a way to harness that energy and store it with laser-like precision! Each room is a jucking chamber used to power the super weapon, and we almost have enough volunteers for a certified assault! Isn’t that exciting!?”

“Hold on,” Pleck spoke abruptly, raising his hands in a stopping motion, “Wait a sec, Dr Finkleboink, how- how is that possible?”

“Through the power of science,” the doctor said matter-of-factly. An understanding “Mmm,” escaped from the droid’s servos in response.

“Oh! The HORNY-tron 5000!” AJ interjected, “I thought you said Hornetron 5000, like a bunch of angry bees were gonna come out and sting the planet crusher crusher.”

“No but I am going to steal that from you,” the doctor replied, quickly making a note on their clipboard. “But yes! This is the part where you, my fresh faces from off planet, come in!”

“So you’re saying we need to juck in one of these rooms to power your death laser?” Dar grinned, rubbing their hands together.

“Exactly!” Dr Finkleboink smiled, “The power an off-worlder wields inside their juck is unmatched! What you four do inside these rooms today could be the final ingredient we need to complete my life's work!” 

“Woah woah woah,” the crew all spoke up at once, just out of sync enough to sound like a commotion. Pleck continued, “First of all, AJ cant juck, he had no genitals. Second of all, Dar is absolutely powerful enough on their own to do this, you don't, you don't really  _ need _ me and C-53 to juck, right?”

“Yeah,” Dar spoke up, a large grin spreading across their face, “I'm in my seventh octomester and the build up of sexual frustration is surely enough to power a super weapon on its own, just point me to a consenting sentient or twelve and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Well,” the doctor sighed, glancing down at their clipboard briefly, “For AJ, we do have a kids play room if he would like to wait there.”

“Yes!!” The clone shouted giddily, “I want to wait in the play room! Oh, oh! Do you guys have Legos? I wanna build a mini Bargie!”

“We absolutely do have Legos,” sang the doctor, reaching for their watch, “I’ll have my secretary walk you down there! She’ll be here momentarily. Now for you, Dar, go seven doors down to your left, and after you knock, ask ‘Is this seat taken?’ And Borf will take good care of you!”

“Ohoho  _ ho, yes, _ ” Dar chuckled with a smirk, “When I come back you all will get to witness the most relaxed pregnant Dar you will ever see.” And with that, they turned on their heels and made a beeline for the seventh door down. After a beat, the secretary arrived, gesturing for the excited AJ to follow them.

“Dr Finkleboink,” C-53 spoke up, his servos whirring quietly as he turned to face them. “Is it safe to assume that with Dar eagerly volunteering, that Papa Decksetter and I are good to sit this one out?”

“Oh no,” the doctor smirked, “I still need you two to juck! If it’s more comfortable, you can juck each other!” This was followed by a simultaneous groan of discomfort from both the tellurian and the droid. 

“Dr Finkleboink,” Pleck continued, “Y’know I’m, I'm like, kind of uh, inexperienced at the whole ‘jucking’ thing, maybe I-I-I sit this one out?”

“Oh that’s even MORE exciting!” The doctor sang, pulling her clipboard up close to her face, “The pure energy from a virgin’s first time! And who better to spend your first time with than a close friend!? Now!” Before the ever-blushing cyclops and his robot companion could utter one more word of rebuttal, the two were shoved into a juck chamber, the metal door slamming behind them with a thunderous boom that echoed through the chamber. 

The walls gently faded between lights of blue and purple, oscillating at a very calm pace. With nothing but the bed and the table of goodies, the whole thing felt almost sterile, like a dream sequence as opposed to a real life scenario. One thing was for sure; the knot forming in the tellurian’s stomach was no dream. Pleck had always fantasized about a robot teaching him how to love, but like  _ this? _ C-53 was arguably his closest companion, and he knew and respected the droid's limits, for the most part. What if this was crossing a line? Hell, was he even  _ ready  _ to have sex yet? He’d had a good 25 years without it, was it really something he needed to do? Was it something he even desired? Or did any of that even matter, given their situation?

“Look,” C’s disgruntled synthetic tone cut through Pleck’s spiraling thoughts like a knife. “I would like to make it clear that this is absolutely not something I will be taking any pleasure in doing.”

“C-53,” Pleck stuttered, not realizing how much anxiety had bubbled into his throat until he opened his mouth, “Is- is this, do we-... do we really  _ have _ to do this? I mean, this is insane, right?”

“Papa Decksetter,” the droid began, inching a bit closer, “While I fully believe we are on the same page as far as our desire to have intercourse goes, the possibility that this encounter could ultimately aid in the destruction of the emperor seem rather high, and… honestly, that is our goal.”

Pleck let out a small sigh. “Yeah, you’re right, you’re right.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms and clutching at his biceps. “You know, normally when the fate of the galaxy rests on someone’s shoulders, it means there’s like an epic battle or something, not-...”

“How many times have we successfully completed a mission using conventional means?”

“Eh, fair point.”

“Listen, if you’re really not comfortable with this, I can try to use the Midnight Shadow frame to hack into the system and make it look as if we've jucked.”

“Hey,  _ you  _ were the one who was just talking about how us jucking could be the thing that takes out the planet crusher crusher!” The more the two spoke on the matter, the brighter a shade of pink the tellurian became. “No, if we’re gonna save the galaxy this way, w-we should do it right! ...right?” Pleck sat up straight, a weird sense of determination now washing over him. The droid sighed, taking a seat next to his friend and turning his gaze to meet the other’s. 

“You are absolutely certain you want to go through with this?” C-53 spoke with a tone both serious and comforting, one that had an undertone of caring the tellurian was not so used to hearing. Pleck looked down at C’s hand for just a moment, his mind moving at a thousand miles a second, and desperate to steady himself on  _ something _ that wasn’t gazing directly into the eyes of his best friend while they spoke about the prospect of jucking each other. 

“...yes,” he finally uttered, making eye contact with the glowing display screen of the Midnight Shadow, “I’m ready.”

With that, C-53 nodded, and almost in slow motion, moved to grip Pleck’s bath robe to quite literally begin disrobing him. Instinctively, the young man felt himself jump back, hands coming up in a surprised motion yet again.

“I-I can undress myself!!” he practically yelled, face now almost neon with how flustered he had become. The droid pulled back, his hands mimicking Pleck’s in movement but accompanied with a “Fine, fine.” and much less panic. The tellurian gripped the tie that held his robe shut, giving it a tug to release the not so great knot that held it together. He whipped his robe into the corner of the room, not really seeing any need to be orderly in this moment. It was as he gripped the hem of his shirt that he realized just how shaky his hands were. Was he really that nervous? It’s not like C-53 hadn’t seen his naked form prior, hell, he had exposed himself on that altar only a year or so ago, why was this so much more nerve racking? 

Once again, Pleck’s never ending train of confusing thoughts was interrupted by C, this time gripping Pleck’s wrist calmly but firmly in a motion to help steady the blue haired, blonde eyed mess in his attempt to remove his own clothes. “Okay,” Pleck muttered, “Okay, two things be we-, um, we, we-”

“Before we juck.”

C-53 spoke it so matter-of-factly, it sent butterflies up the tellurian’s chest. “Yeah, okay, one, we don’t tell the crew about this.  _ Ever. _ ”

“Was not planning on doing that.”

“Two…” the young man bit his lip, eye darting to his feet, “Can you, uh… can you be gentle with me?”

Something about the soft, gentle way Pleck said that sent a spark through the droid’s servers that he was not expecting. Here he was, a virgin about to offer himself up for the first time, and though it was still Papa Pleck Decksetter, local dumbass that C had grown to care for, it was in this moment that he caught his programming compiling data entries he had never considered before. For as much as the crew picked on him for his appearance, Pleck was, in all honesty, quite attractive by Tellurian standards. Although he only had one remaining eye, it was like gazing into a universe of unbridled optimism, or in this moment, a level of vulnerability the droid had never expected to witness with his own processors. It was… endearing. 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Pleck nodded, a nervous smile crossing his face and sending yet another spark through the droid’s cube. In the blink of an eye, the rest of Pleck’s clothes piled up, and in one smooth motion the two were back onto the bed, C-53 swiftly climbing on top. The droid’s metal digits snaked their way up Pleck’s side, sending a shiver down his back. Pleck reached a hand up to cup the side of C’s face display, a thought crossing his mind as he did so.

“You uh… don’t have a mouth in this frame,” he murmured.

“You can kiss the glass, if you like.” 

The tellurian was hesitant, at first, but as he felt C-53 shift to his right and gently drag his hand across his chest, he let out a small gasp and felt himself instinctively lean in to plant his lips on the droid’s face plate. It was… not quite the sensation he was expecting, but far from unpleasant. C’s hand made its way back down Pleck’s chest, and as he began drawing soft circles on Pleck’s belly and sides with his metal fingertips, Pleck sharply inhaled as he felt his member twitch. His body began to ache in a way he had never really felt before, like there was an electric calling to C’s every touch. He found himself suppressing a soft moan as he felt the droid’s digits trace his happy trail further and further down. However, he was unable to fight back the sudden gasp as C’s hand cupped him. This was all so new to him, it was terrifying yet exciting, and unexpectedly, he found himself needing  _ more. _

“Mmn,” a deep hum resonated from within the Midnight Shadow as he slowly began circling his index finger on the tip of Pleck’s cock, teasing the bead of precum that had budded there. The tellurian let out a shaking moan, not even realizing the color of the walls had shifted to a soft magenta. After a beat, C wrapped his hand around the base of Pleck’s member, pumping slowly at first, but steadily picking up pace. Pleck’s breathing synced with the droid’s movements, and soon enough he found himself thrusting up to meet the pulse of C’s pumping motion. It was at that moment he noticed the lighting pulsating in sync with their rhythm.

“C-53! I-it’s working!” the pink one smiled, and sure enough, now C-53 had noticed the change as well. The beat of C’s pumping motion grew faster and faster, and Pleck allowed his moans and his breathing to become more laboured as they went on. He was now thrusting directly into the droid’s hand, wanting,  _ needing _ more, edging closer and closer to that sweet release he had only dreamed of. Just as he felt his body begin to shake, C yanked his hand back, releasing Pleck’s member and letting it simply slap him in his own stomach. The tellurian yelped in a way he never had before, a wave of embarrassment hitting him almost instantly. He was  _ so _ close, why stop now?

“Papa Decksetter-”   
“Rod,  _ please _ don’t call me Papa while we’re having sex, C-53,” the tellurian begged.

“...Pleck,” the droid started again, “Do you trust me?”   
“What? Yes, o-of course.”

Once again, the droid let out a deep hum, and with a strange ejection noise, a phallic object popped out around his groin. It was quite the specimen to behold; a slick, jet black member, but with what looked like small purple beads decorating just under a layer of silicone. The tip as well had a dispensary hole, though being as he was a droid and didn’t produce bodily fluids in the same way a tellurian body did, Pleck was unsure what that hole was used for, if only for a moment. Without hesitation, C secreted a small dollop of… lube? Into his palm, and spread it to his middle and index finger. 

“This may bring discomfort at first, but I promise the end result is… rather enjoyable,” C-53 reassured the hesitant young man. Slowly, the droid began to rub his lubricated digits on Pleck’s hole, and slowly, carefully, he slid just one finger in to start. Pleck let out yet another gasp, this time feeling his entire body coil in on itself in a confusing mix of senses. Slightly painful, yes, as it was not something he had  _ ever _ done before, but that ache returned, that ache that called for more, the ache that begged C to keep going. The droid moved at a snail’s pace, pumping in and out to get the young man used to the sensation before ever so slowly working a second finger inside. When the rhythm kicked back up again and the walls pulsed in sync with C’s fingers, Pleck felt himself bucking his hips more and more.

“Rod, C-53,” he moaned, head arching back deep into the pillows. “Oh my Rod,  _ juck _ me.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”   
“Yes! Yes, Rod,  _ please _ !”

Pleck felt the air leave his lungs when C removed his fingers from his ass. Within seconds, the droid was back on top, hovering over him. He pushed Pleck’s hips upward, and instinctively the tellurian gripped C’s sides. It was slow, but as every inch of C-53 entered him, Pleck felt his entire body convulse with that deep ache once more. He wanted this, he  _ needed _ this. C-53 only gave him a moment to settle into this new sensation before he began to thrust, and-

STEALTH PARTY! STEALTH PARTY!

The blaring music from droid’s hips caused him to freeze in his tracks, and Pleck let out a full fledged belly laugh.  _ Rod _ , he had forgotten that the C-series droids came with this weird theme music built in, and it cut through the tension like a hot knife in butter.

“Pleck,  _ please _ turn that off,” C-53 begged through suppressed laughter himself.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Pleck stifled, reaching down and flipping the off switch on the droid’s hips. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling, it was such a jarring scenario. However, as he laughed, the droid began to thrust, uninterrupted this time, and soon the tellurian’s laughter turned into loud moans.

_ Rod, he’s cute, _ crossed the binary coding of C’s cube before he immediately tabled it to continue his subroutines. Every minute or so, the droid’s thrusts were accompanied by a different function, sometimes a pulsing vibration, sometimes the beads would begin to rotate, sometimes the droid would cease manual thrusting and simply let his robo-cock do the pulsing for him, and each new action cause Pleck to squirm and flail in new ways. The tellurian gripped and grabbed at the metal fixtures on C’s back, shivering with pure waves of pleasure.

“C-53! I-I’m gonna- I’m-” Pleck could barely get his words out. In an instant, he threw his head back, practically screaming as hot spatters of cum spackled his chest and abs. A low grumble escaped from the droid as well, as he let himself unload a reasonable amount of lubricant into Pleck’s ass. There was a beat, a moment where Pleck was catching his breath and C-53 remained hovering over the tellurian, slowly pulling out, that felt almost ethereal. C reached a hand under Pleck’s shoulder blade, scooping him up to a seated position. Pleck’s hand reached out to cup the droid’s face plate once again, and in this moment, they remained staring into each other’s eyes, both realizing they had felt something they were not expecting to feel. Finally, the tellurian opened his mouth to say something.

“I-”

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP** ! A blaring siren sounded, the walls flashing red in sync with the alarm. Pleck yelped, grabbing C-53’s shoulders out of instinct. The droid’s head whizzed around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from and why. In a blind panic, the tellurian rushed to his feet and scrambled to throw his clothes back on, not even bothering to re-tie his robe. Amidst the scramble, C-53 located some cleaning wipes and gave his metal exterior a good wipe-down. 

**“WARNING: RECEIVING ERROR!”** The alarm screamed, loud enough to where even if it wasn’t happening on the other side of the door, anyone in the hallway would absolutely hear it. The cyclops dashed for the exit, pulling desperately on the handle to no avail.

“Nm-ugh!! It’s not working!” Pleck panicked, his muscles straining as he did all he could to get this damn door open.

“Let me get this,” C-53 insisted, nudging the tellurian out of the way. In a quick flash, a small laser appeared from the palm of the droid’s hand, searing a hole in the handle where the bolt was. With one smooth motion, the droid yanked the remaining pieces of handle clean off, forcing the door open and allowing their rushed escape. The siren continued down the hall, the lights turning this corridor a sickening red. A door on the left opened as the two of them began a full sprint.

“What did you two  _ do!? _ ” The familiar voice of Dar echoed after them, their heavy footsteps catching up to the team in no time.

“No time to explain!” Pleck shouted back, continuing his mad dash. “We gotta get out of here!” 

“Are we leaving!?” Another familiar voice echoed, this time from an open door that appeared to lead to a generic playroom for young children. “I’m keeping my Lego Bargie!”

And with that, the four of them came barreling out of the front door, hailing the Bargarean Jade, who swooped in just outside of the city to pick the crew up. The ship started rapid fire asking questions, none of which the crew answered, just begging for her to take off. In moments, Bargie launched herself back into the cold expanse of space, leaving Gailon and the things that went down there in her rear view mirror.

~~~

_ Beep boop beep _ , the sound of an incoming call sang through the transmission bay of the Bargarean Jade. Pleck, who was reclining in one of Bargie’s seats, shot a knowing look to the droid, practically begging not to answer it.

“Papa Decksetter,” C-53 started, remaining formal as ever, “I have an incoming transmission from… Dr. Finkleboink.” 

“Don’t- don’t answer it,” Pleck shook his head, slight panic rising in his tone.

“No no, answer it,” Dar insisted, leaning on the back of the chair towards the screen. C-53 tilted his head, and in a tick, the image of the doctor appeared on screen for all to see.

“Oh hello!” Their voice rang out through the Bargarean Jade’s chambers, “Glad to see you all made it back to the ship!” Pleck sank back in his chair, giving a nervous wave. C-53 remained steady as a rock. “Bad news with the super weapon! One of our chambers malfunctioned while trying to receive the jucking data, guess it was a juck gone wrong or SOMETHING! Anyways, the whole power source is all jucked up, pardon the pun. We’re going to have to reboot the whole system and go from scratch.”

“Oh no,” Pleck spoke with a sympathetic tone. “I’m so sorry, Dr. Finkleboink.”

“Oh it’s no trouble!” The doctor laughed, “Our planet has enough horny energy to get this bad boy back up and running in no time! I’ll call you when we’re ready to fire at the planet crusher crusher. Again, sorry your energy had to be thrown away, but Dar… please, if you ever need to blow off steam, you are more than welcome back! Those energy ratings were, woof! Off the charts!”

“Oh I will  _ gladly _ be coming back,” Dar chuckled, a smirk crossing their face. 

“Excellent!! Okay have a great day!” And with that, the transmission ended. 

“Okay,” Dar turned to look at Pleck, not even five seconds after the call hung up, “So what did you guys do to juck up their system so bad?”

Pleck’s eye widened, heat growing in his cheeks once more. “I-I, we, uh,” he stuttered, practically begging C with a look to save him from this confrontation.

“We attempted to hack the main frame,” the droid spoke nonchalantly, “I thought perhaps the Midnight Shadow could have some form of code that could override the need for a true sexual encounter, but unfortunately, I… may have tripped an alarm in the process.”

“So you jucked up an entire facility’s power supply… by hacking wrong?”

“That is correct.”

“Damn, C, ever since 0AK-TR33 messed with your root code, you’ve been making some wild decisions. Remind me to never leave you two alone again while we’re on the field.” And with that, Dar made their way back to their room, leaving the tellurian and the droid alone in the bay. There was a pregnant pause, both waiting for the other to acknowledge what had happened, while recognizing Bargie would likely pick up on whatever they spoke about. 

“H-hey, C-53?” Pleck finally stuttered, lifting his head from his slumped position, “I-I just want to know… was that, um… was that good? For you?”

“Papa Decksetter, I have jucked hundreds of sentients across the galaxy with light years of experience under their belt, what do  _ you _ think?”

“... I mean?” 

The droid paused for a moment, before giving a noncommittal “Eh,” and a small wave of his hand. 

“You know what, I’ll take that.”

“Hey what are you guys talking about?” AJ’s voice rang in from across the bay, followed by the sound of his footsteps entering the room.

“They’re talking about how they  _ jucked! _ ” Bargie announced loudly. Pleck instantly felt his skin crawl and his face beam with embarrassment.

“No no no!” He pleaded, desperate to change the subject, but the damage had already been done.

“Wait wait wait,” Dar came barreling back in, “I’m sorry hold on, you two  _ jucked!? _ ”

“No!” Pleck cried, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to get a grip. “I mean, maybe! I mean-”

“Wooooah!  _ Twist! _ ” AJ laughed, performing his usual jazz hand spin.

“C,  _ you? _ And  _ Pleck!? _ ” Dar echoed, their tone a mix of shock and horror as their jaw goes slack.

“It was a necessary tactic towards the destruction of the emperor,” C finally rebutted, a little snappier than expected, as if he too had to justify this excuse out loud in front of the crew. “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good of the galaxy.”

“Yeah!” Pleck jumped. “Yeah don’t  _ hound _ us for trying to help power a super weapon that could blow a hole in the planet crusher crusher!”

“Okay, okay,” Dar laughed, giving the boys a small shrug, “Whatever you need to tell yourselves. But know that I will  _ not _ let you live this one down.”

“Fair enough,” the droid sighed reluctantly. Pleck muttered something under his breath akin to a “Fine, fine.” Another pregnant pause filled the air, the conversation dying in an awkward state. Finally, AJ broke that silence, pulling his Lego Bargie out of his pocket.

“Guys look! Lego Bargie had a mini Lego Crew inside!”


End file.
